Water-Fuego
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: Serena perdió a sus padres y debe comprometerse con un desconocido. Ella vive en Forss, un planeta muy alejado de la Tierra. No quiere estar con nadie, ya que no es la niñita que todos conocemos, y tiene el cargo de muchas empresas. Pero trata de ocultar que ella es la dueña de estas, solo quiere ser como las demás. Todo se complica cuando descubre a el asesino de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**Explicación:**

**:...- (diálogos)**

**"..." (pensamientos)**

**(...) (explicaciones de la autora.**

**EL título está en English y Español porque los personajes prinipales son más diferentes de lo que puedan imaginar. ¡No es porque no sepa English!**

**.**

**.**

**¡Ahora si, muchas gracias por leer!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Serenity, pero mis amigos me llaman Serena, no soy una niña normal... pues tengo el poder del agua, aunque tengo también unas pequeñas llamas que me salen de ves en cuando, la mayoría de la veces cuando estoy furiosa, en verdad, no tengo idea, por más que intento averiguar hacerca del fuego no comprendo . No vivo en la tierra, vivo en un mundo que está muy alejado de ella. Mi mundo se llama Forss y tenemos muchas cosas en común con los humanos. Tenemos empresas, carros, hoteles, dinero, secretarias odiosas, madres mandonas, padres celosos, helado, casas. Casi todo. En realidad mi vida es bastante complicada, ya que me he encargado de los negocios de mis padres por más de dos años, cuando lo único que quiero es ser una chica normal. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Yo estaba con ellos y vi el rostro de los que nos atacaron en el carro, pero ahora lo único que recuerdo son unos rostros borrosos. Pero no me e rendido, pienso encontrar a esas personas.

Pero ahora tengo que ir a la escuela porque debo de encontar un "esposo" , en mi mundo siempre se hace asi, cuando cumples los 17 años debes de ir al colegio LOCUP , le pusieron asi porque LO viene de Love y el CUP viene de Cupido , y asi se llama el famoso y prestigioso colegio. Como ya decía, cuando cumples 17 debes de asistir al colegio y allí los expertos en el amor y toda esa gente tiene que buscar una pareja adecuada para ti, a los estudiantes los mandan a buscar de diferentes lugares y los llevan al colegio para ver bien sus resultados y unirlos para toda la vida, aquí no existe eso del matrimonio ni el noviazgo, solo existe estar con una persona el resto de tu vida sin tener que utilizar el método del matrimonio o del noviazgo, eso es lo que me tiene preocupada ¿Cómo voy a amar a una persona que ni siquiera conozco? En realidad no creo que sea una buena...

**Rei:** ¿Serena me estas prestando atención?-Decía enfurecida su secretaria, bueno casi hermana, Rei

**Sere:** Claro que te estoy prestando atención.

**Rei:** ¡Pues no creo! ¡a ver! ¿Me puedes decir cuando es que entras en LOCUP? "

"¡Rayos! creo que de esta no me escapo, en realidad Rei era como mi hermana mayor o algo así, por eso era que la aguntaba tanto"

**Sere:** Vale, vale lo siento, no te alteres-no tenia ganas de darle explicaciones de que era lo que pensaba , sabía que me iba a preguntar, siempre lo hacía, por eso decidí decirle algo con lo cual se enojaría y así cambiaba de tema- ¿me puedes decir cuándo es que entro a ese MALDITO colegio?-"Enfaticé la palabra maldito, así mi "hermana" se enfurecería , ya que según ella había pasado los mejores días de su via allí"

**Rei:** Serena, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no le llames más MALDITO? que eso es un colegio de alta calidad y es el mejor de todo , ese colegio va a cambiar tu vida ya sabes lo que me pasó cuando...-ya la historia me la sabía de memoria, así que le corté el tema rapidamente

**Sere:** ¿Por fin me vas a decir o no?-"Ya me estaba volviendo loca con esto del colegio y el amor"

**Rei se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín por cortar su relato:** ¡Empiezas mañana!- A Rei se le lleno la cara de felicidad y emoción, al fin iba a ver a su "pequeña hermanita con su amor de por vida" (nótese el sarcasmo)

**Sere:** ¿¡COMO!? ¿¡MANANA!?-me dí cuenta de que saqué a Rei de sus pensamientos risuenños por el gritó que solté

**Rei:** Si hermanita-pronunció con sarcascasmo-mañana empiezas jaja

**Sere:** ¡No se a que le ves la gracia!-dije completamente enojada por no haberme dicho antes que empezaba el colegio mañana

**Rei:** Nada señorita, nada, no te enojes que pareces abuela

**Sere:** No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, me voy a casa, que por tu culpa tengo que apresurarme a preparar lo que me pondré mañana

**Rei:** Como quieras, pero acéptalo de una buena ves, estás interesada en tu amor jajaj

Yo la miraba enfurecida y eso no era buena señal. Rápido cambio el curso de la conversación.

**Rei:** llámame cuando llegues a casa ¿si?

**Sere:** ¡Si claro! !como si tuviece tiempo para eso!-le decía yo saliendo del la oficina

**Rei:** ¡Venga ya! ¡que no es para tanto!- gritó para que la pudiera escuchar

**Sere:** ¡Nos vemos!- me despesdí yo, saliendo de la empresa para luego entrar en el carro y dirigirme a mi casa. Mañana empezaría la peor escuela de mi vida... ¡El que necesita un esposo que lo compre! ¡PERO YO NO LO NECESITO!

* * *

**Gracias a todos nuevamente por leer.**

**Espero con ansias sus review por favor T.T**

**Esta historia es creada con el único objetivo de matar el aburrimiento. Díganme si les gustaría una continuación y la subiré tan rápido como pueda. Aún así, quiero que sepan que no dejo ningún fic sin terminar.**

**¡Gracias por todos chicos/as!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias a todos los que me escribieron!**

**¡Los quiero mucho y sigo esperando comentarios!**

**Yesqui2000: ¡Gracias por seguirme en mis series! Eres una de mis lectoras más fieles. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Te quiero y nos leemosssssssss.**

** : aaahhhhh. Gracias por alagarme de esa manera. ¡Me levantaste muchísimo el ánimo! ¡Espero que esa no sea la última vez que me escribies. Besitos y cuídate!**

* * *

**Sere:** ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿cómo es que Rei no me dijo nada? ¡Argh!...-suspiré-cálmate Serenity, cálmate, y ponte a preparar las cosas para mañana, que enojándote no vas a conseguir nada.

Me decía a mi misma en mi cuarto, buscando que ponerme para el "gran" día de mañana, y que aunque no lo demostraba...me facinaba la idea de ir al colegio y conocer con quién pasaría el resto de mi vida. Esperaba que no fuera ningún idiota, ya que en la escuela tu pareja de vida te la eligen los profesores.

**Sere:** ¡Rayos! ¿que no hay nada lindo que ponerme?-gritaba al borde de la histeria buscando entre tantas ropas. Yo tenía un closet bastante grande, se podía decir que era una habitación, siempre me había gustado vestirme bien y tenía tanta ropa que no sabía que ponerme.

**Sere:** Uffff al fin terminé-mencioné mirándome al espejo, habían pasado como 2 horas cuando por fin había elejido su ropa, una blusa blanca que le llegaba por la mitad del trasero y un pantalón deste ido de mezclilla, con unas botas largas hasta por debajo de la rodilla del mismo color de la blusa, y clarooo...no podían faltar los accesorios, unos aretes de oro blanco con la inicial de su nombre"S", su cadena a juego pero con mi nombre escrito completo y una manilla bien finitita de oro blanco, ¡me encantaba!, lo dejé todo a mano y me fui dormir-

* * *

**PiRIpIPi ,PiRIpIPi ,PiRIpIPi**

Sonaba la alarma del reloj a las 6:30 a.m.  
Me desperté, recojí la ropa que tenía al alcance y me fui directo al baño, me dí una ducha y me vestí, me encantaba como me veía, me recojí el pelo dejando una coleta larga y lacia, me pinté las pestañas, pero no demasiado, y me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca de el desayuno.

**Sirvienta:** ¡Bueno días señorita! le he preparado su jugo de naranja con su sandwish-Me decía una de mis sirvientas

**Sere:** Muchas gracias-le dije con una gran sonrisa, y después le dí un sorbo al jugo para así continurar con el pan.

La escuela empezaba a las 7:30, y ya eran las 7:00 en punto, después de haberse llenado salí caminando hacia la escuela, no quedaba muy lejos por lo que no tomé el carro. Además no quería que nadie se enterara de que yo era la famosa dueña de las empresas "Future". Me sentía muy extraña en ese colegio cuando llegué, se notaba que todo el mundo se conocía. Ya la escuela había empezado, cuatro días antes, pero a mí, por cuestiones de viaje, me lo habían puesto para empezar hoy. Realmente no conocía a nadie aquí.

"No se que bueno le veía mi hermana a esto" -pensaba mientras iba caminando tratando de buscar su salon de clases. En unos minutos encontré mi aula y como ya estaba llena y sin maestro me senté al final de la clase, no sin antes poner el papel de nueva estudiante encima del escritotio del profesor o profesora, y me quedé esperando y observando a todos mientras que llegara el profesor o la profesorar. De repente entró una mujer que supe inmediatamente que era la profesora por su forma de vestir y la cantidad de papeles que llevaba en su mando derecha. A su otro lado venía un chico que me dejó como si hubiece un festival de mariposas en mi estómago, era algo extraño lo que sentía en ese momento, el chico era alto, se veia que tenía buen cuerpo, con unos hojos azules-negros, pero lo que más me desconcerto fue que... ¿el chico venia hacia mi? "No, no puede ser", me calmaba mientras sentía que mi corazón hacía una carrera, mientras aquel chico se acercaba más y más, "¿pero que me esta pasando?, ¡si ni siquiera lo conozco!" Pero toda la ilusión se me fue a los pies al ver el tono de voz con el qjue me habló.

**?:** estás sentada en mi asiento-me decía el chico que acababa de entrar con voz de autoridad, mirándome como si fuera ...¿rara?

**Sere:** no sabía que te sentabas aquí- le dije con el mismo tono y él se quedó un poco sorprendido. Me levanté y el chico se sentó en su asiento, dándome la espalda para saludar a dos chicas y para ignorarme completamente. "Buena apariencia , mala personalidad , ¡que descortes!"

**Prof:** ¿Eres Serenity?-me llamó la profesora

**Sere:** Serena-la corregí- "Ya era hora ¿no?"

Prof: A ver, a ver, bien Serena te sentarás en la silla que esta detrás de Darien. Darien por favor levanta la mano para que Serena sepa

Sonreí al ver que Darien era nada más y nada menos que mi amorcito ejeje, EHHH espera, espera, ¡que amor ni que amor! Ese es un chico que por lo que he visto hasta ahora y tiene tremendo mal caracter, además, parece muy popular entre las chicas, ya que veo que solo habla con ellas y las chicas se babean, además se ve que es un total pervertido porque anda comiéndolas con la mirada, alguien que no es mi estilo.

**Prof:** Bien chicos de lo primero que hablaremos hoy sera hacerca de sus tatuajes o marcas, como quieran decirles, es simple y rápido. Cada uno tiene un tatuaje o marca detras de su oreja derecha, ¿lo veis ? -decía la profesora mostrando el suyo-, bueno el que tenga un tatuaje con agua significará que va a estar con alguien que es del agua y tiene su mismo poder, así mismo va para los que tienen el signo del fuego. Y los que no tengan tatuajes detrás de su oreja se casarán con alguien opuesto a su poder. ¿Todos claros?

**Todos:** ¡SI!

Nunca me había fijado en nada eso, ¿o era porque nunca me había visto el signo del agua? Supongo que tendré que ver que signo tengo. Sonó el timbre para irse todos a sus casas, solo pasábamos como 4 horas en el colegio, para explicarnos algunos detalles que nosotros no sabíamos hacerca de esta nueva estapa. Cuando llegué a mi casa lo pimero que hice fue mirar mi oreja derecha

**Sere:** ¿QUE? ¡NO TENGO MARCA!-"No me lo puedo creer, ¿yo con alguien del fuego? No, no puede ser , ¡no es posible!" Me repetía una y otra ves analizándo mi oreja completamente. ¡En algún lugar debía estar la marca! Pero no. No estaba. Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en como sería aquel chico del fuego y el gran problema de la marca. En mi opinión personal, todos los del fuego son estúpidos fuera de rosca y con una cabeza hueca como un coco seco. ¡No Me Puedo Creer Que Me Toque Un Imbécil!

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**

**o quizás dentro de una hora. Jajajajaja. **

**¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han animado para que subiera este capítulo. Espero que este también sea de su agrado.**

**Yesqui2000: Lo único que te puedo decir, es que los mismos capítulos irán respondiendo poco a poco tus preguntas. Jajaja. Gracias por escribirme siempre amiga!**

**SELENE333: ¡Hola! jajaja, me alegra que te vaya gustando tanto. De verdad, muchas gracias por leer mis capis y por escribirme. ¡Un besote y cuídate mucho!P**

* * *

**iRIpI PiRIpI PiRIpI.** Sonaba de nuevo el reloj

Me levané, me di una ducha y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el closet, en verdad se me había olvidado organizar mi ropa ayer, pero de tanto pensar se me pasó por completo. Tomé mi desayuno y me fui a la escuela. Al llegar vi que todo estaba muy tranquilo, quizás demasiado, pero no le hice mucho caso y me dirigí a mi salón.

**Prof:** Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo amanecieron?-preguntó la profesora muy animada. Se escucharon varias respuestas por el salón.

**Prof:** Bien, bien, solo quiero avizarles que dentro de 3 días se anunciarán a las parejas ¿okay?

Un murmullo grande inundo todo el salón, todos comentaban sobre lo que iba a pasar, y de lo rápido que habían sido las cosas, de como serían sus amores y blablabla. El bendito tema ya me estaba aburriendo.

**Prof:** Chicos, chicos atiendan por favor- volvía la profesora a tomar el control de la situación-deben saber que cuando llegue el día, se les dará a cada uno un papel con un número de avitación. Cada pareja recibirá el mismo número, y allí deberán reunirse con su pareja por un día, para ponerse de acuerdo e ir a casa de sus familiares, se conozcan y se pongan de acuerdo en donde van a vivir a partir de ese momento. A las 2:00 p.m. del siguiente día ya todos deben de estar fuera del cuarto ¿todo claro?

**Todos:** SI - respondimos a coro

**Prof:** Bien, ahora pueden irse a comer algo el timbre está estropeado y no sonrara. Dentro de 20 minutos todos aquí ¡okay!

Salí de la clase y me fui a caminar dando vueltas por ahí, pero vi unas escaleras que estaban medio escondidas y me fui a sentar allí. Se veía toda la escuela, además no había nadie, el lugar era bueno para pensar y estar todo el dia haciendo eso, mirando a la gente y para pensar en mis problemas. Las empresas, los millones de papeles que tenía que firmar a diario, las reuniones con gente importanto, el pervertido del aula, la unión...pero algo me interrumpió.

**Darien:** Ven aca ...¿?-me llamó Darien desde arriba, de pie, casi a lado mío, haciéndose el que no recordaba mi nombre, pero yo sabía perfectamente que él lo recordaba

**Sere:** Serena- dijé sin siquiera mirarlo.

**Darien:** Ven aca Serena, ¿estás pensando seguirme o robarme todos los lugares que me pertenencen?- " Cada vez me cae más mal. ¡COMO LO ODIO!" yo no estaba para ninguna de sus bobadas.

**Sere:** Mira ...¿?-como hizo él, yo me hice la que no recordaba su nombre.

**Darien:** Darien-dijo un poco enfadado. No le gustó que yo jugara el mismo juego que había jugado él.

**Sere:** Mira Darien, que yo sepa este lugar no es de tu propiedad. Además, si quieres sentarte, hay mucho espacio bajando las escaleras, no exactamente tienes que estar sentado al lado mío en lo ultimo escalón de la escalera.

**Darien:** ¿y si no quiero irme?-mencionó cruzándose de brazos. Ya este chico me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, con la mala forma que me hablabla y me miraba.

**Sere:** ¡Pues quedate y ya!-le dije ya arta de su pesada actitud. El chico se sento al lado mí no me lo podia creer, quería que callera rendida a sus pies como a las que él usaba ¿o que? Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por mil de tenerlo cerca, pero a pesar que sentía una atracción física por él no iba a dejar que jugara con mis sentimientos, ¡no era como las chicas fáciles que se le daban a él!, ¿por qué no se sentaba en otro lado?]

**Darien:** Te estoy poniendo nerviosa ¿o que? ajaja- Darien me miraba atentamente mientras sonreía torcidamente. Él se daba cuenta de que yo era diferente, pero el muy orgulloso no lo iba a admitir. Yo lo miré y arqueé una ceja.

**Sere:** Como si estuvieces tan lindo para ponerme nerviosa

**Darien:** Ahhh asi que TAN lindo ¿no?- me puse roja al ver el doble sentido de lo que dije- "Que mona se ve así. No estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas se sonrojen tanto conmigo, ellas normalmente se me tiran arriba y ya"-pensaba el muchacho.

**Sere:** ¿¡Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia?!

**Darien:** Nada , nada- en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar.

**Ring ,Ring, Ring, Ring**

**Sere:** Hello ... no I can't go today ... I'll tell you in a minute , call me or text me in a hour ... yes at 1 o'clock...ok see you. (Hola... no, hoy no puedo ir... te digo en un minuto, llámame o escríbeme en una hora...si a la 1 en punto... está bien te veo después)

El chico me miraba fijamente, como queriendo adivinar que era lo que decía. Cada vez le gustaba más, pero él era el machito dura, no el enamorado ni nada por el estilo.

**Darien:** ¿Sabes inglés?-me preguntó tontamente

**Sere:** No, ¿por qué?- le pregunté en tono sarcástico. ¿Era idiota?¿No había acabadp de hablar en inglés?

**Darien:** Nada , solo que lo hablas bien- miró hacia adelante restándole importancia.

**Sere:** Si ya , cmo tu digas- viré los ojos

**Darien:** Es en serio lo hablas muy bien- dijo mirándome otra vez.

**Sere:** Gracias le dije con una lijera sonrida en mis labios.

* * *

Solo faltaban 2 días para que dieran los nombres de "tu amor", toda la escuela estaba nerviosísima, solo se hablabla de eso en la escuela. Como siempre, cada ves que veía a Darien estaba con una chica diferente, toqueteándola toda, eso me caía demaciado mal, no podía soportarlo. Así que cada ves que lo veía me iba para las escaleras a pensar. En este momento estaba em mi oficina llamando a Seiya, se me había olvidado llamarlo antes.

**Sere:** I'm sorry Seiya, I forget to call you.. (-Lo siento Seiya, se me olvido llamarte..)

**Seiya:** Yes, you did! , Well , that is not the problem (-Si, ¡se te olvido!, bueno, ese no es el problema)

**Sere:** What happend now? (-¿Qué pasó ahora?)

**Seiya:** You have to go to the United States(-Tienes que ir a los Estados Unidos)** {Nota de la autora: los paises son los mismos junto con el idioma, solo que es un planeta diferente}**

**Sere:** What? are you kidding, right? to do what?(-¿Qué? estás de broma ¿verdad? ¿para hacer qué?)

**Seiya**: Sere come on, you know you have to go!(-Sere, por favor, ¡tú sabes que tienes que ir!)

**Sere:** I'm not going Seiya, you know my situation , more than anyone (-No voy a ir Seiya, tú sabes mi situación, más que nadie)

**Seiya:** Look Sere, I know that the accident was not easy for you, but you have to go, if you want save you father's Coorporation(-Mira Sere, yo sé que ese accidente no fue fácil para ti, pero tienes que ir, si quieres salvar la coorporación de tu padre)

**Sere:** Okay, at what time I have to go?(-Okay , ¿a qué hora tengo que ir?)

**Seiya:** Is in two days , meet me in the airport, at seven, okay?(-En dos días, encuéntrame en el aereopuerto, a las siete, ¿okay?)

**Sere:** Okay , I'll be there.(-Okay , voy a estar ahí)

Seiya sabía mejor que nadie, que mis padres habían muerto en los Estados Unidos, por un accidente de carros, y yo no quería ir a recordar lo sucedido en aquel país, pero si queria salvar la empresa de mi padre tenia que ir. \par

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, y ahí estaba mi querida hermana, molestandome nuevamente. Traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que me hizo levantar una ceja.

**Rei:** Oye Sere, sabes que en dos días es la unión, ¿verdad?

**Sere:** ¿La unión?- le pregunté, tenía la mente tan llena de cosas que no entendía lo que me quería decir.

**Rei:** ¿Acaso se te olvidó, o te estas haciendo la tonta conmigo?\- me preguntó un poco disgustada.

**Sere:** ¡Rayosssss! ¡En serio se me paso!

**Rei:** Si claro- rodó los ojos.

Se me habia olvidado completamente la union, el compromiso, o como quiera que lo llamasen. Pero había un problema, no podía asistir, tenía ir a los Estados Unidos, saqué el celular, tenía que llamar a Seiya rápido para cancelar el viaje.

**Rei:** ¿A quién llamas?- indagó curiosa

**Sere:** A Seiya-dije mientras marcaba el número

**Rei:** ¿A Seiya?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados

**Sere:** No empieces así, ya me sé tu historia de amor de memoria, "no te enamores de nadie, que el día de la unión sabrás de quién enamorarte realmente"

**Rei:** Valla, si que me prestabas atención- sonrió arrogante. No le hice caso y esperé a que mi representante atendiera a el teléfono.

**Sere:** ¡Arghhh! Vamos Seiya contesta, ¡contesta!

Me pasé toda la tarde llamándolo, pero no contestaba. Estaba histérica, salida completamente de mis casillas, totalmente desquiciada. Si Seiya no cogía el teléfono me volvería loca. Finalmente me conterstó. Sonaba cansado, bastante.

**Sere:** Seiya! Finally! (¡Seiya!, ¡Por fin!)

**Seiya:** Hello Sere. What happens? (Hola Sere. ¿Qué pasa?)

**Sere:** I have to cancel the trip to America. That day is the day of my marriage. I can not miss school that day. We postpone the trip. (Tengo que cancelar el viaje a Estados Unidos. Ese día es el día de mi unión. No puedo faltar ese día a la escuela. Podemos posponer el viaje) - le sugerí

**Seiya:** WHAT?! You can not do this. I have it all ready, I can not cancel anything. You should have thought of that before. I really sorry but we can not fail in that journey. (¡¿QUÉ?! No puede hacer esto. Lo tengo todo listo, no puedo cancelar nada. Deberías haber pensado en eso antes. Realmente lo siento, pero no podemos fallar en ese viaje)

**Sere:** But Seiya, is the union. (Pero Seiya, es la unión)-protesté poniéndo el teléfono en el alta voz y mirándolo como si así pudiera ver a Seiya

**Seiya:** Come on Sere. We will only be one day. We leave at dusk to be back in the evening the other day. Please, is only one day! (Vamos Sere. Sólo será un día. Salimos al anochecer para estar de vuelta en la tarde del otro día. Por favor, es sólo un día!)

**Sere:** Well, if it's just one day. I do that only because you asked me. Thanks anyway. Sorry I bothered you. Now rest. (Bueno, si es sólo un día. Yo que sólo porque usted me lo pidió. Gracias de todos modos. Lamento haberte molestado. Ahora descansa.)

**Seiya:** Ok Sere. I'll call you tomorrow. Rests. I love you bombón. (Ok Sere. Yo te llamo mañana. Descansa. Te quiero bombón)- sonreí al escuchar el apodo que hace unos meses me puso.

**Sere:** Goodbye Seiya (Adiós Seiya)

**Seiya:** Goodbye cara. (Adiós querida)-y dicho esto colgamos. La última palabra me la dijo en italiano. Los dos sabíamos más de cinco idionas. Con la diferencia de que, a pesar de que Seiya sabe hablar español, no le gust usarlo. Y yo en cosas de negocios siempre hablo en inglés con él.

¿Qué demonios me iba a hacer ahora? No me quedaba de otra que ir a Estados Unidos. Me imagino que, quien quiera que sea mi compañero de vida, puede esperar un día por mi. Mejor comenzaba a arreglar las maletas desde ese momento. Al día siguiente tenía clases y después tenía que ir a la oficina para cancelar mis cosas del otro día, para luego irme hacia mi casa y terminar mi maleta. Uff, y mañana tenía que ver a el idiota pervertido. Ese chico de verdad que me cae mal. ¡Me Cae Mal!...bueno...ya veré que pasará mañana. Pero tengo un extraño presentimiento.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Pronto subiré la conti, pero es que mi mamá me tiene controlada la computadora y, normalmente, no me deja escribir. ¡Pero lo hago a escondidas! jajaja**

**Espero sus preciosos comentarios. Besos y cuídense.**

**Recuerden que este fic es creado con el único objetivo de matar el aburrimiento. ¡Los quiero!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por esperar a este capi!**

**Yesqui2000: Aquí verás la respues que me hiciste sobre el viaje de Serena. Lo único que te puedo adelantar es que hay muchos celos en este capi. ¡Besossssss!**

* * *

Era ya el anochecer, me encontraba sentado frente a mi ordenador. Tenía que escribir unas 10 páginas acerca de un nuevo objetivo para que mis empresas se pusieran a hacerlo. Mis ojos observaban una sola cosa: páginas en blanco, pero mi mente estaba en el viaje a Estados Unidos. De veras que no quería ir. No me encontraba con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a los fantasmas del pasado. Mi celular comenzó a sonar al lado de mi computadora. Era un número desconocido. Estaba indecisa sobre cogerlo o no, pero podía ser algo de las empresas, por lo cual contesté.

**Sere:** Hello? (¿hola?)

**?:** en español por favor- me respondió una voz burlona

**Sere:** ¿usted es?

**?:** ¡Nos vimos y hoy y ya no te acuerdas de mi!...que cruel eres...-después de esto sonrió por lo bajo, entonces supe quién era.

**Sere:** Darien...-hable con voz fastidiada-...¿de dónde demonios sacaste mi número?

**Darien:** veo que me reconociste, jejeje. Y lo del número de telúfono...mmm...mi vida, yo tengo todos los números de las chicas de esta escuela. Pero a ti es a la que me gusta fastidiar.

**Sere:** ¿No puedes fastidiar a otra? ahora mismo estoy ocupada-giré mi mirada a la pantalla- muy ocupada.

**Darien:** ¿Y qué hacías? ¡Ah! ya sé, estabas pensando en mi ¿verdad?

**Sere:** Sueña despierto niño mimado. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela. Adiós.

**Darien:** Adios niñita. Espero que esta noche sueñes conmigo. Se que aunque no quieras lo arás.-dijo intentando ocultar otra risa idiota.

**Sere:** ya te dije: sueña sinvergüenza- y dicho esto le colgué.

Me puse super furiosa. No porque el idiota me haya molestado. Si no porque, el que él me ubiera molestado, me había despejado la mente y me había dado una increíble idea. Me puse a escribir un artículo con mis nuevas ideas. El artículo se llamaba: **"Lo que el sinvergüenza quiere, sin vergüenza lo consigue".** EL proyecto estaba basado en una nueva línea de ropa que expresara, tanto en los hombres como en as mujeres, su libertad y las ganas de vivir que poseían. Y que al mismo tiempo representara la sensualidad, el etrevimiento y la frescura de estas. Una vez que comenzé a escribir no pude parar, demasiadas ideas venían a mi mente y simplemente no las podía frenar.

Yo dirigía las 7 empresas más importantes de mi mundo. Tres de moda en ropa, zapatos y carteras, y las otras cuatro en música, con bandas de nosotros y música computalizada por expertos de cada una de las empresas. Si no fuera por los grandes amigos que tenía, los cuales eran los que realmente me ayudaban y se encargaban de que todo marchara bien en ellas, yo no sería más que polvo en el viento. Pero siempre tenía a una persona de confianza para que me ayudara. Mis mejores amigos fueron mi "hermana mayor" Rei y Seiya, mi amigo desde los cinco años, que había estudiado conmigo casi todo el tiempo, y la única persona que siempre estuvo conmigo desde antes de la muerte de mis padres.

Comenzé a cabecear por el sueño, me fijé en el reloj de mi muñeca izquiera y vi que ya eran las 12:00. El tiempo se me esfumó y había estado tan concentrada que no me había fijado. Me fui a dormir. Caí encima de la cama y no me pude ni cambiar la ropa, quedé dormida inmediatamente.

Mi reloj comenzó a sonar como loco y me quedó más remedio que levantarme. Vi que mi estúpido reloj había sonado con una hora de atraso, así que me bañé, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé corriendo. No desayuné y me fui directo a el garaje. Mi carro "normal" no estaba allí. Le pregunté a una de las sirvientas y me dijo que se había descompuesto. Pensé en irme andando, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que llamé a una de mis limosinas para que me viniera a recoger. En el trayecto hacia la escuela, suspiré, a esa hora todos deberían estar en clase. Pero no fue así.

Todos estaba en el jardín de la entrada y al ver parquearce la limusina, se reunieron para ver queién era la que bajaba. Entonces sentí mi celular sonar, me fijé y vi que tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de Seiya. Me baje del carro y los escuché unos "wow" "esa es la nueva" "ahora veo lo bonita que es" y muchas otras estupideces. Me fijé en la reja de entrada y vi un grupo de chicas amontonadas, dándome la espalda y una mano sobresaliendo por encima de las cabezas de todas. Me fijé y lo que ví me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Seiya estaba intentando salir de la muchedumbre.

**Seiya:** Serena! Help me! (Serena! Ayúdame!)-corrí hasta él y lo abracé. Inmediatamente las chicas se separaron de nosotros. Me aparté y lo miré a los ojos.

**Sere:** What are you doing here? (¿qué haces aquí?)

**Seiya:** I called you many times, but you took my phone. So I came to see and as you no arrived, I was weatting for you( te estuve llamando muchas veces, pero no me contestaste. Por eso vine a verte y como no llegabas, me quedé esperándo por ti)- dijo separándose

**Sere:** You wanted to talk about the trip? (¿querías hablarme sobre el viaje?)

**Seiya:** No. I wanted to give you this (No. Quería darte esto)- y sacó de su volsillo una collar con las iniciales "SxS" en oro blanco- I t's for you (es para tí)- me rodeó y me puso el collar. La verdad es que el colgante era precioso. Quizás demasiado.

**Seiya:** I have to go. See you tomorrow at the airport. I'll take you to our plane. Beware bombón (Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto. Te llevaré a nuestro avión. Cuídate bombón) - y no me dió tiempo a contestar, porque ya había entrado a la limosina que me había traido y se había marchado.

Un millón de personas se me vino encima con miles de preguntas. Sentía que me sofocaba entre tanta gente, pero una mano me tomó por mi muñeca y me sacó de aquel tumulto. No me fijé en quién era, pero tampoco me importó, mi problema era alejarme de ellos. Adiós a mi vida de chica normal en la escuela. Mi salvador me llevó a las escaleras medias ocultas donde casi siemre yo me sentaba. Entonces le vi el rostro: era Darien., que me miraba con el seño fruncido.

**Darien:** ¿quién demonios era él?

**Sere:** nadie que sea de tu incumbencia...-comencé a caminar para alejarme de él.

**Darien:** espera...-me tomó del antebrazo- lo siento...

Me sorprendí. El gran Darien Dark se estaba disculpando conmigo...¡Conmigo!

**Darien:** Me comporté como un idiota contigo desde el día en que llegaste...¿amigos?-me preguntó extendiédome la mano. Lo miré extrañada pero la tomé.

Él cerró los dedos con demasiada fuera y me acercó hasta él y nuestros labios se unieron. Entré en estado de shock, por lo que no pude hacer nada. Luego de unos 5 segundos solté mi mano de la suya y lo intenté alejar, pero no sirvió. Él me tenía tomada de la cintura, acercándome más a él. Cada vez que nos faltaba el aire, el no apartaba sus labios de los míos, si no que se tomaba un segundo para aspirar por la nariz y a seguir con el beso. Forcejé todo lo que pude, pero era como si él no pareciera notarlo. Se separó un poco de mi y yo iba a decir algo, pero él aprobechó el momento para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Comenzó a meter su mano por dentro de mi blusa y me sentí un frío recorrer toda mi columna. Me alteré al mismo tiempo en que me sobresaltaba. Usé todas mis fuerzas para separarme, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarme ir.

**Seiya:** Serena...-había llegado mi salvación. Darien se separó de mis labios, pero no retiró su mano de mi cintura. Yo aproveché que las miradas de ellos dos se enfrentaban para, de un tirón, safarme de Darien y correr hasta mi mejor amigo. Seiya apartó su mirada de la de Darien y me miró- Are you okay? (¿Estás bien?)- yo asentí- Classes have been canceled today. Let's go home (Hoy las clases se han cancelado. Vámonos a casa)-comenzamos a caminar, yo agarrada del brazo de Seiya, cuando la voz de Darien nos interrumpió.

**Darien:** Serena...no se quién se crea él estúpido que tienes al lado. Pero quiero que sepas que esto no terminará así. Y cuando tu querido amiguito no esté ahí contigo...no tendrás quien te defienda.

**Seiya:** Me parece que estás en un error- habló Seiya en español. Darien habrió los ojos a más no poder. Al parecer pensó que mi amigo no hablaba español y por eso dijo todas esas idioteces- Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. Este tema se termina aquí...y si me entero de que te has acercado a ella, te arrepentirás de haber nacido- y le lanzó una mirada fulminante al pervertido. Nunca había visto a Seiya con esa mirada, pero se me pusieron los pelos de punta, a pesar de que la mirada no era para mí.

Nos alejamos de las escaleras, dejando atrás a Darien. Ahora yo abrazaba a Seiya por la cintura y el me rodeaba, también la cintura, con una de sus manos. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos llegamos y nos subimos a la limosina donde se debía haber marchado mi amigo. Nos subimos y recosté mi cabeza en el espaldar, con el chico sentado al lado mío.

**Seiya:** You sure you're okay? (¿Segura que estás bien?)- preguntó frotando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

**Sere:** If. I'm fine. Do not you left in the car? Why did you come back? (Si. Estoy bien. ¿No te habías ido en el auto? ¿Por qué regresaste?)-pregunté mirándolo curiosa.

**Seiya:** If. But I realized that you had left your purse here, so I returned to give it to you. I asked for you and they said you were back in school, but none knew exactly. I asked them why they were out of the classroom and told me they had no classes today.(Si. Pero me di cuenta de que te habías dejado tu bolso aquí, por lo que quice volver a entregártelo. Pregunté por ti y me dijeron que estaban en la parte de atrás de la escuela, pero que no sabían exactamente. También pregunté por qué no estaban clases y me dijeron que hoy no tenían clases)

**Sere:** Thanks for everything (gracias por todo)

**Seiya:** Do not. It's the least I could do for you. We're taking you home to rest. The flight tonight will be very heavy. (No lo hagas. Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti. Vamos a llevarte a casa para que descanses. El vuelo esta noche va a ser muy pesado.)- mencionó recostándose también en el espaldar del asiento.

Fue entonces que me fijé en las ojeras que tenía. Al parecer no había podido dormir casi nada por la cuestión del viaje. Así que le deposité un beso en su mejilla. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Me recosté a su hombro cerrando también los ojos y estuvimos así hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**y también espero muchos comentarios.**

**Espero encontrar muchos amigos. Y uno de esos podrías ser TU.**

**¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Gracias a todos por esperar!**

**Selena333: ¡Me alegro mucho de que haya gustado tanto el capi! Espero que este también te guste!**

**Yesqui2000: Sip, has acertado. Darien tendrá competensia, pero en este fic si será una competencia de la dura. jajaja gracias por escribir.**

* * *

Seiya me había ayudado a terminar de empacar mis cosas. No eran muchas. Solo un cambio de ropa por si ocurría algún accidente, es mejor precaver que tener que lamentar. Bueno, era solo una muda de ropa y un millón de papeles. Mi cabeza giraba en torno al "accidente" de esta tarde. Definitivamente: Darien era un idiota. Ahora mismo eran las tres de la mañana y, en compañía de Seiya entramos a el avión privado. Me senté con mi bolso a mis pies y con mi mejor amigo sentado al lado mío y cuatro guarda-espaldas sentados detras de nosotros. Ese era el día de la unión y estaba un poco triste porque no estaría allí para ver quién sería mi compañero de vida. Pero, después de todo, mañara repetirán las uniones para las personas que faltaron a la primera. Seiya se dió cuenta de lo pensativa que estaba y me habló.

**Seiya:** Really? (¿Lista?)

**Sere:** Ready (Lista)-le afirmé. Pero la verdad es que no tenía ningunas ganas de ir. Ir a los Estados Unidos, para mí, era como recordar la muerte de mis padres. Lo único que me daba fuerzas para no desmoronarme y salir corriendo, era que a mi lado estaba Seiay, mi fiel amigo.

**Seiya:** I am sorry you have to go. I should have waited a little longer for the trip. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. (Siento que tengas que ir. Debería haber esperado un poco más de tiempo para el viaje. Lo siento mucho. Espero que puedan perdonarme)

**Le sonreí:** I have nothing to forgive. It was I that I forgot my marriage. You're my best friend. No need to apologize. (No tengo nada que perdonar. Fui yo la que me olvidé de mi unión. Eres mi mejor amigo. No hay necesidad de disculparse)

**Seiya sonrió:** Thank you (gracias)- yo recosté mi cabeza en el rostro de él.

* * *

**Darien POV**

El puto reloj no paraba de sonar y el estúpido sol se filtraba atra vez de las corinas y las ventanas de cristal. No e podido dormir pensado en la tonta de Serena y justo cuando me estaba durmirndo...¡El Reloj! ¡El maldito Reloj! Serena me tenía loco. Después del beso de ayer no me e podido concentrar en nada. Incluso, en plena sección de sexo, el rostro que veía era el de ella. ¡Estoy Perdiendo La Cordura! La voz de mi padre, Endymion, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**Endy:** ¡Darien! ¡Más te vale que te levantes! ¡Hoy es tu unión y más te vale bajar **YA**!

Sin decir ninguna palabra a el imbécil de mi padre, me bañe, vestí y salí ignorando las continuas peleas de mi padre con mi madre. Ella era una persona magnífica. Hermosa, paciente, tranquila, etc. No sé como es que fue a parar casada con tal idiota como mi padre. Tomé mi carro y me dirigí a la escuela. Al llegar había un montón de chicos en la reja. Dejé mi coche en el estacionamiento y me dirigí a la reja.

**Darien:** ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí Nicolas?-pregunté con gesto indiferente, pero la verdad era que si que tenía sierta curiosidad.

**Nicolas:** Estamos esperando a que llegue la nueva. Todos la estamos esperando

**Darien:** ¿A Serena?-no se por qué, pero eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre y que sintiera mis manos arder en llamas- ¿y para qué la esperan?-levanté una ceja.

**Nicolas:** ¡Ahy Darien! ¿No te fijaste en el carro que traía ayer? además ¡La tipa está buenísi- no pudo terminar porque una llamarada de fuego salió disparada hacia la cara de él, que por suerte escapó.

Me sorprendí cuando vi que era yo quien le había atacado. Todos se me quedaron mirando, yo solo pude relajar mi postura y mirarle, fulminantemente, a todos y cada uno de los imbéciles que estaban parados en la reja, lo cual provocó que todos se adentraran en la escuela y dejaron la reja libre. Tocó el timbre y fui a mi saló para que me entregaran el papel de la habitación donde me reuniría con mi areja de vida. "Por Dios, que no sea una loca" pensé, o más bien imploré. Hicimos una gran fila y me extrañó que no encontrara a "problemas" en la fila. "Problemas" es el sobrenombre que le puse a Serena. Esa chica me causaba tantos problemas que apenas podía respirar. Me entregaron un papel y me ordenaron que lo abriera cuando saliera de la escuela.

Salí de la escuela y abrí el papel. En él había una direcció, así que caminé un rato hasta llegar al edificio que me habían indicado. Entré al enorme edificio y pulse el número "7" en el elevador para que me llevara a ese piso. Entré y me interné en la habitación "204". La chica ya debía estar esperándome, pero para mi infinita sorpresa, la habitación estaba vacía. Me acosté en la cama, mi compañera debía estar por llegar. Eran las 10 a.m. Creí que esperar un minuto más no me haría daño. Esperé un minuto, dos, tres, veinte, cincuenta, un hora, dos horas, tres horas y ella no llegaba. Me fijé otra vez en el reloj de mi muñeca. Ya era la una y cincuenta. A las dos nos mandaban a salir de las habitaciones. Pasaron diez minutos y nos mandaron a salir. Cuando abrí la puerta vi que un hombre estaba recostado a la pared frente a mi habitación. Era Andrew, uno de los maestros de la escuela y el subdirector de LOCUP.

**Andrew:** ¡Oh! Darien, parece que la señorita Tsukino no vino hoy.

**Darien:** ¿Está esperando a la señorita Tsukino?- inquirí

**Adrew:** No, Darien, no. La señorita Tsukino es tu compañera de vida.

Quedé petrificado. ¿"Problema" era mi compañera de vida? Me despedí de Andrew con un gesto de la mano y salí del edificio con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi vida comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

**End Darien POV**

* * *

**Seiya:** We finally finished signing contracts! (¡Por fin terminamos firmar contratos!)-gritó Seiya caminando al lado mío hacia la salida de una enorme empresa.

**Sere:** If. I am very tired. Now we can go home? (Si. Estoy muy cansada. ¿Ahora podemos volver a casa?)-pregunté esperanzada.

**Seiya:** Of course.

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. Al fin terminó la odiosa reunión llena de sonrisas fingidas. Estar en Estados Unidos me estaba ahogando. Nos subimos en el avión y salimos volando. Me sentía aliviada, pero una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza. Solo una pregunta: ¿quién era mi compañero de vida?


	6. Chapter 6

**Uff, ¡al fin pude subirlo!**

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto tiempo, es que no me e sentido muy bien ultimamente: Lo Siento(T.T)**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y así compense el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar. Besossssssss.**

**Selena333: Me alegro mucho de que me hayas escrito. Muchos besos. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Abrazossssssss.**

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por escribirme amiga. Tus comentarios siempre me levantan el ánimo.**

* * *

Para mí, el vuelo había durado una eternidad. No podía dormirme, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, porque la misma pregunta de siempre me seguía atormentando. ¿Quién rayor era mi compañero de vida? Llegamos a el aeropuerto y casi me caigo bajando las escaleras. Seiya me cargó y me llevó hasta la limosina que nos esperaba. Allí me sentó para después sentarse él. Inmediatamente quedé dormida sobre su hombro.

* * *

**PipIPipIPipIPipI**- el reloj comenzó a sonar.

No recuerdo en qué momento llegué a mi habitación, pero allí estaba. Seguramente Seiya me cargó cuando llegamos y me recostó en mi cama.

**PipIPipIPipIPipI**-el estúpido reloj volvió a sonar, hací que lo único que pude hacer fue estamparlo contra la pared.

El reloj quedó hecho astillas en el suelo, pero no me importó. Mientras me levantaba recodé que, al fin, había llegado el día de conocer a mi pareja de vida. Hice mi haceo personal, me vestí y desayuné lo más rápido que pude, después de todo me tenía que conseguir un reloj nuevo. Ví que ya mi auto había sido arreglado, me monté y conducí hasta la escuela. Al llegar dejé mcarro en el enorme estacionamiento y me quedé en el jardín un rato. Escuché rumores como: "no puedo creer que el se quede con Serena", "¿por qué no pude ser yo su compañero?" y muchas más cosas, además de las miradas envenenadas que me daban todas las chicas. No me importó y me subí en un hermoso árbol de flores negras y blancas. Quedé con una pirna doblada y la otra colgando de la rama donde estaba sentada.

Escuché cuando sonó la campana y con un suspiro, desendí del árbol. Me encamié hacia la gran fila que se estaba formando, en la cual yo fui una de las primeras y, por eso, no demoraron mucho en llamarme. Me entregaron un papel con la dirección del lugar donde vería a mi "compañero" y hacia allí fui. Paré de caminar frente a un enorme edificio, entré al elevador y pulsé el número "7" del elevador. Al llegar a ese piso, busqué la habitación número "204" y, con otro suspiro, abrí la puerta y luego la cerré detrás de mi.

Quedé completamente petrificada, estática, con mi corazón sin latir por un segundo. Allí estaba, sobre la cama, con la camisa abirta dejando ver su fornido pecho, el pelo un poco revuelto y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro:el estúpido pervertido de Darien. Entonces fue que recordé que respirar era vital.

**Darien:** Hola cariño-me saludó el muy imbécil.

**Sere:** Lo siento. Creo que me equivoqué de habitación-mencioné dándome la vuelta paa largarme.

Darien se paró de la cama y caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Arrinconándome entre la puerta y su pecho. Antes de darme cuenta él me estaba besándo...y yo le estaba correspondiendo. Sus labios tenían un sabor exquicito. Darien llevó una de sus manos a una de mis piernas y la levantó, enroscándola en la cintura de él. Pude sentir su dura erección sobre mis caderas, y entonces caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le golpeé tan duro como pude, haciendo que él se separara de mi con un enorme colorado en su mejilla izquierda.

**Sere:** ¡¿Pero quién te creer idiota?!-le espeté pasándome una mano por mi boca.

**Darien:** ¿Así es como saludas a tu compañero de vida?- me horrorizé.

**Sere:** T-t-tú...esto no me puede estar pasando a mi-dije dando vueltas en círculos, hasta que él me tomó por la cintura para cercarme a él.

**Darien:** tranquila, cariño. ¿No estás contenta de tener un compañero tan guapo?

**Sere:** Tan estúpido querrás decir- y en ese momento me apretó un seno con su mano y yo gemí involuntariamente.

**Darien:** Se nota que te gusta, cariño. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para juegos. Tenemos que seguir las reglas y debo presentarte a mis padres.

**Sere:** t-tú...-me costaba un poco de trabajo hablar. Pero para cortar lo que estaba haciendo no me quedó de otra que acceder- está bien. ¡Pero por Dios para de tocarme! larguémonos de aquí y vayamos a conoscer a tus padres.

Él sonrió y me soltó, lo cual agradecí con un suspiro. Caminamos fuera del edificio y, a regañadientes, me obligó a que lo tomara de la mano. Nos subimos a mi carro (el no había llevado el suyo) y nos encaminamos hacia la casa de sus padres. Nos detuvimos frente a una enorme casa, o más bien mansión. Parqueamos en la calle (ya que no pensaba demosrar mucho) y entramos otra vez, tomados de la mano. Una hermosa mujer fue la que abrió la puerta de la casa, con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**?:** Oh, hijo, creí que demorarías más-le dijo a Darien, para luego dirigirse a mi- ahh, y tú debes ser la hermosa Serenity. ¡De verdad que eres preciosa!

Su comentario hizo que me sonrijara un poco, pero aún así sonreí y le correspondí el saludo.

**Sere:** Puede llamarme Serena. Es un placer conocerla señora Dark.-adiviné el nombre por el apellido de Darien

**?:** Oh, no. Nada de formalidades conmigo. Puedes llamarme Mikoto. También es un placer conocerte.

**Darien:** ¿podemos entrar?- su madre hizo un pucherito con los labios, y se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar.

La casa era hermosa y muy acogedora. No se veía ni el más mínimo desorden. Justo en ese momento entró a la sala un hombre altísimo,se cabello negro y fornido, pero con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

**?:** Así que esa es tu compañera de vida, eh?-esa voz me hizo recordar algo.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Enmascarado1: ¡No! ¡Tengo que matar a la niña antes de que el carro choque!-gritó un hombre enmascarado por un intercomunicador._

_Inter: ¡No te dará tiempo! ¡Si no sales te matarás!_

_Enmascarado1: ¡Tengo que matarla!-espetó_

_Inter: ¡La niña ya estará traumatizada! ¡Sal de ahí AHORA!_

_El enmascarado trató de salir por el cristar del parabrizas roto del carro, pero antes de lograrlo una cristal penetró su mejilla derecha, entonces, todo se volvió oscuro..._

**End Flash Back**

* * *

**Darien:** Serena, te presento a mi padre. Endymión.

Y me di cuenta de algo: **Ese hombre era el asesino de mis padres.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**¡Déjenmelo saber!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Gracias a todos por esperar tan pacientemente este capítulo!**

**Selene333: Gracias por ser tan paciente. DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS (T.T) Prometo subir más rápido los capi. ¡Saludos!**

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por escribir. Besos.**

* * *

Quedé elada por unos momentos, viendo la media sonrisa en los labios de Endymion. Si. No tenía ninguna duda. Él era el asesino. Sentí como Darien me apretaba la mano levemente, haciéndome reaccionar.

**Sere:** u...un placer conocerlo señor Dark-dije con un leje inclinamiento de mi cabeza hacia adelante y con "la máscara de la indiferencia" implantada en mi rostro.

**Endy:** Por fin alguien para que ponga a Darien en su sitio- Darien puso mala cara cuando su padre dijo esto.

**Darien:** ven Serena, te enseñaré el resto de la casa ahora que conociste a mis padres-y me jaló para emprender marcha por las escaleras. Llegamos a el segundo piso de la casa y fuimos direcctamente a una habitación. Darien la abrió tan rápido como pudo y me empujó hacia dentro de esta, para luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro doble recostarse en ella.

**Sere:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué actuaste así?-pregunté extrañada

**Darien caminó hasta quedar frente a mi:** No quiero que hables con mi padre. Ni lo mires, ni le hables y ni siquiera pienses en él. No quiero que tengas nada que ver con él.

Bajé la vista runciendo el entrecejo y con las manos hechas puños. La rabia corría por mis venas. Tenía enormes ganas de ir y patearle un rato el trasero a ese hijo de puta. Darien me pasó una de sus manos por mi mejilla izquierda y solo entonces fue que me di cuenta de que lágrimas de impotencia salían de mis ojos.

**Darien:** ¿por qué lloras?. Te ves más bonita mientras sonríes. Esos preciosos ojos no pueden llorar.

Se me movió algo por dentro que creo que, incluso, me dolió. Oh, Si. Mi corazón estaba palpitando tan rápido que pensé que me rompería las costillas. Esas palabras me conmovieron, me conmovieron tanto que no me aguanté más y rompí a llorar. Darien me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó contra su pecho.

**Darien:** ¿qué ocurre?

Me abrazé de él con fuerza. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Después de tantos años tenía el asesino de mis padres frente a mi...¡y no podía hacer nada!

**Sere:** da-darien...y-yo...é-él...mis pa-padres...e-ellos...-intentaba hablar. Juro que intentaba hablar, pero era simplemente que no podía.

**Darien:** espera. Ven, siéntate en la cama- y entre mis millones de láfrimas, pude ver que estábamos en la habitación de Darien. Me condujo hasta su cama y allí me sentó. Él se sentó en el suelo, justo en frente de mi y entre mis piernas. Sus manos estaban puestas alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza a la altura de mi abdómen-ahora, respira hondo y trata de decirme qué es lo que te sucede. Puedes confiar en mi. Después de todo eres mi compañera. Pase lo que pase o digas lo que digas siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré.

**Sere:** ¿Darien, lo prometes?-pregunté esperanzada. Si él iba a estar conmigo por el resto de mia días tenía que comenzar a confiar un poco en él.

**Darien:** lo prometo. Aunque sea lo últimio que haga. Te prometo...que no me separaré de ti. Ni aunque el mundo se acabe. Ni aunque los cielos se abran. No abrá nada ni nadie que me separe de tí. Es una promesa.

No aguanté más. Me rodé de la cama y caí a horcajadas sobre Darien. Le besé la mejilla y lo volví a abrazar. Él me comenzó a acariciarme el cabello. Respiré homdo y saqué todas las cosas que tenía por dentro. Le conté todo, sin perderme ni uno de mis detalles.

* * *

**Darien:** serena...yo...

**Sere:** no me crees ¿verdad?...-no me respondió- lo sabía...-me levanté y comensé a caminar en dirección a la puerta. No quería estar un solo segundo más con él si no era capaz de creerme. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, él me tomó del brazo. Me giré a verlo, con montones de légrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. De un tirón, me estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho. Sentí su aroma. Era hembriagante. Como una droga.

**Darien:** te creo...-esas dos palabras me hicieron sentirme viva otra vez. Me hicieron recordar que no estoy sola. Sonreí como estúpida contra el regaso de Darien y lo besé. Lo besé como si no hubiera un mañana. Nuestras lenguas jugaron juntas el juego del deseo. Se separó de mi y juntó su frente con la mía-te amo...-Dios. Esas palabras...la sinceridad con que las dijo...su voz ronca por el desea...sus manos posadas en mi cintura. Casi pierdo el conocimiento. Me cargó a horcajadas e hizo que mis piernas se pusieran al rededor de su cadera. Me llevó cargada hasta la cama y me recostó en esta. Yo le miré indecisa y esa mirada no pasó desapercivida por él-tranquila. No aré nada a menos de que tú me digas. Ahora mejor nos vamos. Y...sere...con respecto a lo de tus padres. Prometo que no descansaré hasta ponerlo tras las rejas.

Lo miré sorprendida: p-pero...Darien...es tu padre...-susurré incrédula.

**Darien:** No. Él no es mi padre. Él es mi verdugo. Un tirano que lo único que hace es esclavisar a mi madre y desirme que hacer a mi. Una persona como él no puede ser un padre. Lamento mucho lo que le hizo a los tuyo...-vi que en sus ojos brillaba una rabia que nunca antes le había visto- lo siento...-negué con la cabeza y me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba destilando agua, meintras que el de él soltaba chispas de fuego.

**Sere:** necesito tomar aire- le hice saber- necesito salir de aquí. Por favor...

Darien asintió y me sacó de su casa sin hablar con nadie. Caminamos durante un rato. Llegamos a un hermoso parque con un hermoso árbol de hojas negras y allí nos quedamos parados. Observando el anochecer.

**Darien:** Así que tu eres la dueña de todas esas famosas empresas.

**Sere:** por favor no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

**Darien:** No te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie. Pero ahora tenemos un dilema mayor.

**Sere:** ¿cuál?- quise indagas curiosa.

**Darien:** Dado que ya estamos unidos y no podemos vivir en la casa de mis padres ni en la que era tuya. ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

**Me reí:** Déjamelo a mi y saqué el celular d emi bolsillo para llamar a Seiya, mi representante- Seiya?...hello. I need a home for today...no, not tomorrow...yes, I understand...ok. Thank You...ok Bye Seiya. (¿Seiya?...Hola. Necesito una casa para hoy...no, no mañana...si, yo entiendo...ok. Gracias...ok Adiós Seiya)

**Darien:** ¿Qué rayos hablabas con él?

**Sere:** creí que no hablamas inglés.

**Darien:** y no lo hago. Lo único que entendí fue su estúpido nombre.

**Sere:** ya, ya no te alteres. Ya tengo una casa para nosotros.

**Darien:** me gusta como suena el "nosotros"-sonrió pícaro.

**Sere:** Si, ya, lo que sea. Vámonos. Ya Seiya me dió la dirección.

**Darien:** Ok. Vamos. Cariño.

**Sere:** idiota...

**Darien:** pero te encanta este idiota ¿verdad?

Suspiré. Si mi vida iba a ser siempre así, más me valía comenzar a adaptarme.

Luego de unas horas llegamos a la enorme mansión que Seiya me había conseguido. Darien quedó con la boca medio abierta, por lo cual la tuve que cerrar con la palma de mi mano. Entramos y dijo mi contraseña en la pequeña rendija del portón para poder tener acceso a entrar. Y así lo hicimos. Entramos y revisamos un rato la mansión. Pero nos dimos cuenta de algo: Solo una habitación estaba disponible.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Ohayo!**

**Yesqui2000: Ni que lo digas. Uff. Pero ahora vienen cosas más interesantes.**

**Selene333: ¡Me encantan tus comentarios! Espero que este capi te guste. Besitossssss!**

**¡ATENCION!: este capítulo es todo lemmon.**

**Repito: ¡ESTE CAPITULO ES TODO LEMMON! Las personas que no les guste. ABSTENGANCE A LEER.**

* * *

Nos quedamos un rato sentados en el gran sofá de la sala mirando la enorme pantalla del televisor. No había nada interesante que ver, por lo que nos pusimos a hablar. Nos conocimos mejor. Me dí cuenta de que Darien no era tan idiota como yo pensaba. Como toda persona normal, él también tiene una historia que contar. Había sido criado y cuidado por su madre. Su padre nunca lo trató como una persona, ni como un hijo. Nos quedamos mirando un largo rato, acercando nuestros rostros. Rapidamente, me tomó de la barbilla y eliminó la distancia que nos separaba. Sus labios se movieron suaves sobres los míos. Pude sentir como mis manos cobraban vida y se abrazaban del cuello de Darien.

Él bajó la mano que tenía en mi barbilla y la posó en mi cintura. La otra mano se posó en mi espalda, acercándome a él. Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sintiendo así su dura erección. Gemí cuando la sentí en mi entrepierna. Se me nublaron las ideas y solo podía sentir. Solamente podía sentir su piel rozando con la mía, su lengua adentrándose a cada segundo dentro de mi boca. Eso era el cielo. Darien puso sus dos manos en mi cadera y me restregó dentro de su duro miembro. Gemimos al unísono. Mi intimadad palpitaba pidiendo fricción. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Darien me miró con esos hermosos ojos negros, como pidiéndome permiso.

**Darien:** Serena...-suplicó. Yo intentaba hablar, pero las palabras no me salían. Era como tener un nudo de pelos en mi garganta. Solo pude asentir.

Él no necesitó que le dijera nada. Se paró, cuidando de que yo no cayera y me llevó hasta la habitación. Pudo subir las escaleras sin casi hacer ningún esfuerzo y me bajó para poder abrir la puerta. Nunca separamos nuestros labios. A tropezones entramos en el cuarto. Nos desplomamos encima de la cama, él encima de mi, y seguimos con el juego de caricias, besos y pasión.

**Darien:** Serena...no quiero hacer algo que tú no quieras-dijo con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

Iba a seguir hablando pero lo calle con un dulce beso.

**Sere:** Te amo...ahora no tengo ninguna duda. Te amo- y nos volvimos a besar.

Me dediqué a quitar su camisa. Pasado esto, pude observar su perfecto torso desnudo. Él hambre brillaba en nuestras miradas. Me quitó mi blusa de un tirón y me comenzó a besar detrás del cuello.

**Darien:** Serena tu marca...

**Sere:** no Darien, yo no tengo marca...

**Darien:** si, si que la tienes. Mírate la nuca en el espejo del baño.

Corrí hasta el baño, sin ninguna timidez por mi pecho desnudo, tan solo cubierto en brassier. Me aparté el cabello de la espalda y volteándome la vi. Tenía una marca extraña. Era como la del fuego ligada con la del agua. Corrí hasta quedar al pie de la cama, donde Darien estaba sentado.

**Sere:** ¿qué marca es esta?-

**Darien:** solo una persona cada mil años la obtiene. Al parecer mi compañera de vida fue la afortunada.

**Sere:** y eso no es problema para...-mencioné señalándonos con un gesto de mi mano.

Darien sonrió y me jaló de la muñeca para que callera acostada encima de él. Darien me volvió a devorar los labios. Esta vez con un hambre mayor que la de antes. Se posicionó encima de mi y me comenzó a besar el cuello. Fue bajando sus besos hasta que llegó a mis senos. Comenzó a lamerlos por encima de mi sujetador, haciendo que estruendosos gemidos salieran de mi boca. Darien no aguantó más y me soltó el sujetador. Los ojos se le entrecerraron de deseo al ver mis pechos al descubierto. Su boca antendía uno de mis senos, mientras el otro era atendido por una mano. Bajó su otra mano por mi costado, pasando por mi cadera y llegando a mi muslo. Me comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna y metió su mano por mi entrepierna.

**Darien:** serena...-me miró esperando mi respuesta.

**Sere:** hazlo...por favor, hazlo- le supliqué.

No necesitó otra palabra más y comenzó a acariciar mi parte más íntima con dos de sus dedos. Gemí. Por más que me quiciera contener no paraba de gemir. Me quitó todo lo que me quedaba de mis ropas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su hermosa y oscura mirada me devoró. Introdujo sus dedos en mi interior y no me quedó otra que no fuera arquear mi espalda. Darien se dió cuenta de que era virgen y me miró con una de esas medias sonrisas pícaras que tanto me gustan.

**Darien:** me alegra que sea yo el primero-dicho esto continuó con su trabajo.

Darien aprovechó y metió una mano debajo de mi espalda, para mantenerme arqueada. Las ideas se me nublaron. Mi cuerpo no me correspondía. Mi mirada estaba nublada por el deseo. Sus dedos se sentían maravillosos en mi interior. Entraban y salían sin detenerse. Se doblaban y estiraban tratando de llegar hasta el final de mi intimidad.

**Sere:** Da-darien...ya n-no...p-pued-puedo m-más...

Grité. Grité duro corrí contra sus dedos. Despacio. Muy despacio, sacó sus dedos llenos de mis jugos de su interior y se los llevó a su boca. Yo mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Los abrí por un minuto, cuando sentí que Darien no estaba sobre mi, solo para verlo quitarse sus pantalones y sus boxer. Me sonrojé fuertemente cuando vi la enorme extensión de su miembro. Él sonrió al verte tan roja y se volvió a acostar encima de mí. Mi intimidad todavía me latía, sentía la sensibilidad de todo mi cuerpo. Darien me besó la frente mientras, con su mano, ponía su erección en mi entrada.

**Darien:** dime...si te ha...hago daño...-dijo entre jadeos. Se le notaba que estaba controlando su desesperación.

**Sere:** e-está...bien...-mensioné como pude.

Poco a poco, fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de mi cavidad.

**Sere:** a-ahhhh...-el dolor era insoportable.

**Darien:** shhhh...-me calmó-...ya pasará cariño. Relájate...¡por Dios!...estás más estr-estrecha de lo que...imaginaba...

Darien secó varias lágrimas que corrían rebeldemente por mi mejilla. Él no se movió. Se mantuvo quieto en mi interior, temiendo que mi dolor aumentaba. Pero ya no sentía dolor, solo sentía placer. Solté un quejido de desesperación al no sentir fricción y Darien me apretó una nalga pensando que todavía era de dolor. Comenzé a mover mis caderas, buscando la fricción que no tenía.

**Sere:** Darien...m-muévete...por favor...-le supliqué.

Aceptó mi orden al pie de la letra y se comenzó a moverse. Se sentía increible. Con cada fricción podía rozar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Comenzó a aumentar sus embesstidas, hasta el punto en que hicieron casi frenéticas. Sentí como mis paredes interiores se apretaban contra el miembro de Darien...hasta que llegué a el orgasmo. Oh Dios. Si antes dije que habí rozado el cielo me retracto. Esto si era rozar, tocar, abrazar el cielo. Luego de dos embestidas Darien también se corrió. Y mucho más fuerte de lo que podía imaginar. Pude sentir como su semen corría por mi interior. Eso supo a gloria. Cayó encima de mí, justo entre mis pechos, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y dejar de hiperventilar. Luego de varios minutos se acostó a mi lado, con su brazo en mi cintura.

**Darien:** gracias...

**Sonreí:** cuando quieras...

Dichas estas palabras nos besamos y nos metimos bajo las mantas de la cama. Nos abrazamos y quedamos dormidos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Lo amaba. De eso no había duda alguna. Y estaba segura de que él había sentido lo mismo. Esto no fue solo sexo o placer. No fue algo que se hace cuando uno quiere. Como dije: no fue sexo.

Esa noche nosotros **hicimos el amor.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡Espero muchos review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias a todas las personas por leer este Fic.**

**Les quiero dar las gracias a mi queridísima amiga Mary por ayudarme en esta historia.**

**Selene333: ¡Hola! En correspondencia a la pregunta qu eme hiciste la respuesta es si. Si que lo hay. Jajajaja. Me has pillado. Nada más te puedo decir. Lo siento...(T.T). Besitos.**

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por siempre escribirme. Besos y te cuidas.**

* * *

Sentí varios toques en la puerta de la habitación, pero tenía la cabeza dando tantas vueltas que no me podía concentrar en nada. Escuché a una persona hablando en alta voz detrás de mí, y por supuesto: era Darien. Los golpes en la puerta cesaron y escuché varios pasos alejándose del cuarto hasta que solo se escuchó mi respiración y la de Darien.

Me estaba comenzando a quedar dormida nuevamente, pero sentí algo húmedo justo detrás de mi oreja derecha. Fruncí el seño y me removí un poco. Me giré y, muy despacio, logré abrir los ojos y que se me adaptaran a la poca claridad que se intentaba filtrar tras los enormes cristales. Darien estaba a apenas centímetros de mi rostro. Los Flash Back de la noche anterior cruzaron mi cabeza una y otra vez, y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreirle.

**Darien:** buenos días, cariño.

**Sere:** buanos días, amor-era la primera vez que mencionaba esa palabra en lo que corresponde a él.

Darien me comenzó a acariciarme el cabello. A peinarlo con sus dedos.

**Sere:** Todo el cuerpo me duele. Pero estoy bien y soy feliz. Soy bastante feliz.

**Darien:** El dolor pasará. Quiero que sepas que eres la primera mujer, que después de una sección de sexo, despierta en la misma cama que yo.

**Sere:** Me alegra saber eso -dije todavía sonriéndole.

**Darien:** Han venidos las damas (criadas, sirvientas o lo que sea) a avisarnos de que ya toda la casa está a nuestra disposición- dicho esto me abrazó. Undiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo hice lo mismo con él.

**Sere:** Tenemos que levantarnos. Tengo cosas que hacer con respecto las empresas. Hoy abrirán una nueva marca.

**Darien:** ¿Por esa reunión que me contaste ayer fue que faltaste el día de la unión?

**Sere:** Si. Tenía que entregar el nombre de una nueva linea ed ropa y enmendar algunos errores de trabajadores y bandas.

**Darien:** ¿ y como se llama esa nueva línea de ropa?

**Sonreí:** "Lo que un sinvergüenza quiere. Un sin vergüenza lo consigue"- recordé quien fue la persona que me inspiró y me reí con ganas.

**Darien:** " ¿qué te cusa tanta gracia?- arqueó una ceja.

**Sere:** que comenzé a escribir ese proyecto justo después de la primera vez que me llamaste.

**Darien:** ja-ja-ja. Al parecer al menos te inspiro.

**Sere:** haces mucho más que eso- lo abrazé.

**Darien:** Tenemos que levantarnos para ir a hacernos los tatuajes-mencionó besándome la coronilla.

**Sere:** ¿Tatuajes?- inquirí

**Darien:** no lo sabes, ¿verdad? - negué, él suspiró - te dije que esa marca la tienes las personas cada mil años. Esa persona, cuando descubre su marca, debe hacerse un tatuaje en forma de serpiente por toda la superficie de los brazos hasta el dorso de la mano. En un solo brazo si es soltera. En los dos si no lo es. Tú deberías hacértelo hasta en el pecho. Para que le des a entender a todos que ya tienes dueño. Su compañero de vida

**Sere:** oye, oye, oye. Espera un minuto. Puede que me tatue los dos brazos, pero ni creas que me tatuaré la frete- fruncí el seño.

**Darien:** Tranquila. Vamos, tenemos que levantarnos.

* * *

Habían pasados las horas volando. Ya tenía mis dos brazos tatuados. Desde mi marca hasta el dorso de mi mano. Había sido un poco doloroso, pero me inyectaron morfila y se me alivió instantáneamente. Ahora caminamos Darien y yo, tomados de las manos, hacia la casa de sus padres. La madre de Darien era una persona agradable. Lo supe desde que la vi. Pero el padre de él, el asesino de mis padres, era una cosa completamente diferente. Era intimidante y algo escalofriante. Por suerte tenía a el amor de mi vida de mi parte, sabía que él siempre me apoyaría. Llegamos a su casa y is manos comenzaron a sudar. Darien lo notó. Apretó mi mano más fuertemente y me la besó. Asintió con la cabeza dándome ánimos. Tocamos el timbre y, como la útima vez, su madre abrió la puerta.

**Mikoto:** ¡Hola hijo! ¡Hola Sere, querida! No sabes cuanto me ale...-sus ojos se abrieron cuando vió las marcas de mi piel, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario - Pasen, pasen. No se queden parados en la puerta. Endymión está en la sala- dijo sonriendo. Sentí un escalo frío recorrer mi espina dorsal al escuchar el nombre.

Darien y yo entramos a la sala y vimos a Endymion parado en el centro, como si nos estuviera esperando. Al verme puso una rara sonrisa, que para muchos sería una sonrisa normal, pero yo noté claramente que era una sonrisa forzada.

**Endy:** Bienvenidos...pasen. Y Serena, quisiera hablar contigo, en privado.

Que paralizada, con el pánico corriendo por mis venas, o sea...¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras a solan en un cuarto con el asesino de tus padres?...Asentí sin apartar la mirada de él. Miré a Darien, quien mantenía todos los músculos del rostro contraido y estaba indesizo si dejarme ir o no, y luego bajé la vista. Me separé de él y seguí a su padre hasta un lugar parecido a una pequeña oficina. Me hizo señas para que me sentara y cerró la puerta. Se posicionó delante de mí, esta vez no con la mirada de cuando entré, sino con una fría y manipuladora, mientras una sonrisa zádica adornaba sus labios.

**Endy:** así que tu eres la niña del accidente.

Me horrorizé. ¿De que manera me reconoció? Él, al ver mi cara de espanto y asombro, se rió con ganas.

**Endy:** ¿no vas a hablar? bueno, tu cara me lo dice todo. Una pregunta: ¿has tenido sexo con Darien ?

La pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él? ¿a qué venía todo esto? Después de todo asentí.

**Endy:** y por lo que veo, no se protegieron - me horroricé aún más al ver hacia donde se dirigía el tema...pero no podía estar...¿o sí? - puede que no lo sepas, pero las personas que poseen tus marcas, quedan embarasadas cada vez que tengan sexo. Genial, ¿no?

Instintivamente llevé mis manos a mi abdómen. ¿Había vida allí? ¿qué iba a hacer? La idea de tener un bebé en mi interior me puso tanto contenta como horrorizada.

**Endy:** Qué lástima me da por el bebé.

Salió del cuarto antes de que me diera cuenta del cuarto. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo. No entendía que demonios era lo que él quería de mí...hasta que me dí cuenta. Él quería terminar con lo que hace años había quedado inconcluso. Él me mataría a mi y a mi bebé. Si, a mi bebé. Me paré de repente y tod me dió vueltas. Caí de rodillas contra la alfombra del piso. Escuché como habrían la puerta, pero yo estaba de espaldas a ella. Luego escuché una carcajada amarga y supe que era Endymión. Me agarré mis costados con ambas manos.

**Endy:** no te preocupes, cariño- ese era el apodo que siempre usaba Darien conmigo, lo cual me transmitía una gran tranquilidad, pero esta vez solo me transmitió ganas de vomitar - Darien y su madre salieron, digamos que...tenían un asusto hurgente que atender. Y esta habitación tiene un dispositivo silenciador. Nadie escuchará nada de lo que ocurra aquí.

**Sere:** estúpido...- escupí la palabra.

**Endy:** si. Fui un estúpido al dejarte con vida aquella noche. No sabes cuantas veces me arrepentí. Te busqué por toda la ciudad, pero no te encontré - comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí - y mira donde te vine a encontrar - aplaudió tres veces - y para colmo eres la compañera de Darien, que milagrosa sorpresa. Al fin cumpliré mi último objetivo. Después puedo morirme en paz.

**Sere:** No le hagas daño a Darein. No le hagas daño a mi bebé.

**Endy:** no me lo puedo creer. Estás a punto de irte de este mundo y solo piensas en el estúpido de mi hijo. Que conmovedor, lástima por el bebé que no correrá la misma suerte.

Dicho esto sacó una pistola de la parte trasera de su cinturón. No tardó ni un segundo en apuntarme con ella, justo en mi vientre.

**Endy:** como el bebé aún no nace. Le daré unos segundos más de vida. Tú morirás primero...

Me apuntó justo en la cabeza. Quitó el gatillo de seguridad. Cerré los ojos y apreté un poco más mi vientre. Pasaron unos segundos que para mí fueron horas, de silencio.

Hasta que sonó un disparo...

* * *

**¡Espero muchos review de su parte!**

**¡Los quiero y muchas gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos.**

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por escribirme siempre.**

* * *

Un disparo retumbó por todo el cuarto. Después todo fue silencio. No. Había algo más. Un jadeo. Se escuchaba alguien con una respiración inestable. Luego de eso se escuchó algo caer al suelo. Justo en frente de mi. Luego resonaron unos pasos lentos, suaves y calmados, acercándose cada vez más. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, y de pronto una luz cegadora me hizo cerrarlos más. Alguien se arrodilló delante de mi y me acarició el rostro, limpiándome las lágrimas que corrían sin freno por mis mejillas. Me separé de esa persona y al hacerlo caí de espaldas contra el suelo. Entonces abrí los ojos. Pude ver unas luces que iban, de mí hasta la otra esquina de la habitación. Entonces se puso delante de mí una sombra tapando todas las luces. Entrecerré los ojos para enfocar la vista y vi a esa persona. Era Darien.

**Darien:** serena...-su voz se oyó en apenas un susurro.

**Sere:** Darien...

Él me abrazó fuertemente y suspiró escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello. Yo no le abracé porque estaba muy ocupada

**Darien:** ¿estás bien? ¿no te hizo nada?

**Sere:** mi bebé...Darien mi bebé...MI BEBÉ...-grité como istérica. Otra persona me abrazó por la espalda, llorando también.

**Mikoto:** Todo está bien cariño...ya pasó, todo estará bien- sus palabras maternales me tranquilizaron. Me aferré más a Darien y él a mi. Yo aún seguía con Mikoto abrazándome.

**Darien:** ¿sere, de que bebé hablas?

El pánico volvió a mi. ¿Y si Darien no quería el niño? ¿se alejaría de mí? ¿me abandonaría?

**Mikoto:** deja que ella hable después. Está muy asustada - fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de los temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo. Darien me cargó y me llevó a otra habitación. Mientras me cargaba pude ver el cuerpo inerte de Endymión tirado en el piso con un oyo en la cabeza. Alguien le había disparado y claro, el cuarto estaba atestado de policías. Darien me sentó sobre una mesa y se posicionó entre mis piernas abrazándome por la cintura.

**Darien:** ¿ahora si me dirás de que bebé hablas?

**Sere:** ¿me prometes que no me dejarás?- logré articular entre sollozos.

**Darien me miró confundido:** lo prometo...

**Sere:** Darien, yo...estoy embarazada...-solté como si fuera un suspiro.

Darien abrió los ojos desmensuradamente. Su cerebro tataba de procesar la información a toda velocidad, pero era algo tan impactante. Un bebé cambiaría su vida eternamente. Como vi que no me respondía me bajé de la mesa, con la mirada en el suelo y lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

**Sere:** sabía que esto pasaría...-comencé a correr en dirección a la puerta. Alejándome de él. Sabía que esto pasaría. Sin embargo corrí el riesgo. Y ahora tenía que pagar las concecuencias. No logré atravesar la puerta porque una mano tomó mi muñeca y unos labios se posaron en los míos. Darien me tenía fuertemente apretada contra su fornido pecho.

**Darien:** Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de hablar - sonrió levemente - Estoy en shock. Pero lo único que tengo claro es que soy el hombre más feliz de todo Forss. Te dije que no te dejaría sola, y menos ahora que tienes una bebé dentro de tí - posó una mano en mi vientre - ¿de verdad crees que te abandonaría con un hijo nuestro en tu interior? ¿soy tan mala persona?

Lo besé. Nada me importaba. Ni si el mundo se paraba o si perdía mis empresas.

* * *

**_9 meses después._**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Endymión había muerto, Mikoto se recompuso 2 meses después. Darien estaba dirigiendo las empresas junto conmigo. Vivíamos en una casa, que no era pequeña, pero no era demasiado grande, de dos pisos. Mi barriga había tomado un tamaño extremadamente grande, tanto que ni siquiera me podía parar sin ayuda. Mikoto siempre estuvo atenta a cada uno de mis antojos al igual que Darien y Seiya. Seiya se había enamorado de una de las trabajadoras de una de mis empresas, y estaba a punto de casarse, pero siempre estuvo conmigo. Después de todo él siempre fue mi amigo y mi apoyo. Estoy sentada viendo algo parecido a la televisión de la tierra, pero esta es en forma de círculo. Darien está sentado al lado mío. Tomándome la mano. Cuando de pronto siento una horroroza contracción.

**Gemí:** Darien...- él me miró preocupado.

**Darien:** ¿otra patada?

**Sere:** no...-jadeé- el...el bebé-

Darien comprendió y me cargó rápidamente. Llamó a un auto para que nos llevara a el hospital. En todo el trayecto hasta el hospital los dolores no cesaron. Una capa de sudor cubría mi frente y Darien en ningún momento me soltó la mano. Se pasó todo el camino brindándome palabras de aliento. Llegamos y me cargó. Llamó por un doctor, y las personas al ver mis tatuajes no dudaron en ayudarnos.

El parto fue difícil. El bebé era demasiado grande, por lo que me tuvieron que cortar la barriga, o hacer cesarea como dicen en la tierra. Era una niña hermosa. Con el cabello negro como el del padre y con mis ojos.

**Sere:** es hermosa...

**Darien:** tiene de quien salir hermosa...-dijo señalándose.

Esa arrogancia suya nunca cambiaría. Y eso me encantaba. Él era único. Ahora tenía lo que una vez perdí: una familia.

Sere: ¿cómo le pondremos?

Darien: que te parece...Lía.

Sere: Es perfecto...- besé la coronilla de la cabeza de mi hija, o mejor dicho nuestra hija.

Y pensar que terminaría casada y embarasada con el idiota de la escuela. Yo, la chica silenciosa y millonaria, y él, el estúpido pervertido y mujeriego. Éramos Agua-Fuego o Water-Fire. Pero para ser más diferentes:

**Water-Fuego.**


End file.
